Soft Water Flows
by NoNameFace1
Summary: Detention is never fun . . . especially with the one you despise the most. There's more to the story than you think. Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Author's note: sorry for anything that doesn't make sense and spelling errors, I had no time to proofread.  
  
  
SOFT WATER FLOWS  
  
  
Hermione Granger smiled as she finished her Transfiguration essay which was two parchements long. It was longer than   
necessary but after all, she wanted to get a good grade. Hermione carefully rolled up the parchments and slipped them into   
her bag. She glanced at her watch, it'll be half an hour before the library closes and for the students to return to their dorms   
for the day.   
  
Looking around her, Hermione saw that she was the only one in the library except for two Ravenclaws and   
Madam Pince, who was writing furiously onto a piece of parchment and muttering under her breath. Leaving her bag at the   
table, Hermione walked to a random shelf to look for a book to read. After a while of skimming book titles that didn't sound   
the least bit appealing, she began skimming the next shelf of books. Which contained different sized books about Quidditch.   
Hermione smiled at the idea of shocking Harry and Ron with her knowledge of Quidditch. Which wasn't a lot but she was   
going to change that.  
  
"I'll show them." Hermione muttered to herself. She thought of all the times Harry and Ron discussing Quidditch while she   
sat aside. Apparantly, they didn't want to include her in their conversation. They have no idea how much it hurt her feelings.   
Hermione understands that she wasn't included in their conversations about Quidditch is because she knew little about it.   
But, still, it hurt. Hermione grabbed a few random books and started to return to her table but she saw something that made   
her stop in her tracks.   
  
Draco Malfoy. He was leaning on the shelf with his back to her, skimming through a heavy, thick book.   
  
Hermione had always managed to avoid him but this was an exception. Because it just so happens that the shelves of   
Qudditch was books vertical to the shelves on the wall. The only way out was past Malfoy and there's no possible way for   
Hermione to leave without being seen by him. Actually, it seems that he didn't even notice she was there. Taking a deep   
breath, Hermione walked as fast as she could to get past Malfoy. She let out a sigh in relief, hearing no comment from him.   
  
"Since when did you become so interested in Quidditch, Mudblood?"   
  
Hermione spun around in anger. "I should be asking why you would ever be in a library, Malfoy."   
  
She knew quite well that he was one of the top students in their year including herself and it wouldn't be unusual for him to   
be in the libray. But she was too mad to being thinking correctly right now. Hermione glared at Malfoy, who wore a smirk on   
his face and didn't seem to be affected by her words. Which made her even more angrier.   
  
"Thinking about joining the Quidditch team this year? You can't even get on a broomstick." He sneered at her.   
  
Before Hermione could say anything, Madam Pince appeared behind her.   
  
"There is no talking in the library. And if you really need to, I suggest going down to the Great Hall." She said sharply.   
  
"We weren't talking at all, Madam Pince." Hermione glared at Malfoy one more time before going back to her seat to pick up  
her bag and to return Gryffindor Tower.   
  
Along the dimly lit corridors, shadows played tricks on you. Hermione picked up her pace. 'Sometimes,' Hermione thought.   
'Hogwarts is a little creepy.'   
  
Just a few days ago, as she was making her way back to the tower, she thought she had seen someone watching her from the   
shadows. But, only to look more closely and see that it WAS the shadows.  
  
Hermione shook her head and thought of the definite A plus she'll get on her Transfiguration essay.  
  
RIIP!!!  
  
Her bag had just been split open.   
  
"Oh no!"  
  
She bent down to pick up her quills, parchments, ink bottles ('Thank God I'd put an anti-breaking spell on those a few days   
before.'), and her textbooks.   
  
"I guess I'll need an extra bag." Hermione muttered to herself.  
  
"What are you doing out of your dormitory?" A surly voice said over her.  
  
She looked up and groaned inwardly. It was Snape.  
  
"Nothing, Professor. I had just left the library and was headed for Gryffindor Tower when my bag-"   
  
"Enough," Snape held up a hand. "with your pathetic little excuses. Detention."  
  
He looked down along the corridor which were all her stuff were scattered.  
  
"And ten points fron Gryffindor," He sneered. "for blocking the corridors." And he left without bothering to step over her   
things, he stepped onto her Transfiguration essay.  
  
When Snape was out of sight, she threw up her hands in exasperation and anger. "I'll have to rewrite it again!"  
  
In a huff, she threw the rest of her things in her bag. When she got back to the common room, she threw down her bag ontop  
of the table where Ron and Harry were playing wizard chess. With a thud the chess pieces tumbled off the board and   
scattered all over the table.  
  
"Hey! I was winning!" Ron complained as he and Harry picked up the pieces.  
  
"Snape gave me detention!"  
  
Ron looked shocked.  
  
"What did he do that for?" Harry asked.  
  
"Apparently, picking up your things after your bag split open in the corridors is against scholl rules." Hermione answered  
sarcastically. She made a noise of anger and sat down on a chair, crossing her arms.  
  
"That's Snape. he do anything to get us in trouble. And it's the highlight of his day to get one if not all of us into detention.'  
Ron said scathingly.  
  
"Well, I'm off to bed." Hermione grumbled. They bid her goodnight and she went off to the girl's dormitories.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
That morning at breakfast, Hermione received an owl concerning her detention. She was to report to the library after classes.  
Hermione thought that was odd. What kind of punishment could be done at the library?  
  
So, after classes that day, Hermione headed off for the library.   
  
'Think of it this way, I'm just going to the library for research and not detention.' She thought to herself. It didn't help. 'A  
detention on my permanent record is not good. How will I ever get a good job?'  
  
As Hermione set foot into the library, she had an idea why detebtion was being held at the library. The shelves where the   
usual books sat were completey bare. And instead the books were in piles on the floor, tables, chairs, and in crates. There   
were narrow spaces for one person to walk through. The piles of books were as high as Hermione's chin and she had to crane  
her neck over the books to see Madam Pince was over to the left. Carefully as not to knock any nooks over, she made her   
way over.  
  
"Good you're here. Professor Snape has given me the job of supervising your detention. You will be reorganizing and cleaning  
the library. Goodness knows it needs it." Madam Pince instructed.  
  
"But, Madam Pince, by myself? It'll take months!" Hermione said.  
  
"No girl. Not by yourself." She motioned a little to Hermione's left. Hermione turned around and an most unpleasant sight  
met her eyes. Malfoy was leaning against a table with his arms and ankles crossed. He was wearing an amused expression.  
  
"Now with him, it'll take weeks I suppose." Madam Pince replied.  
  
"What's he doing here?" Hermione asked irritated.  
  
"Why, the same reason as you! I'll be in my office if you need me." She disappeared into the maze of books leaving Hermione  
alone with Malfoy.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Next chapter coming soon. Hope you like the story! And please review. 


	2. Chapter Two

DISCALIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I got lazy and school.   
  
  
SOFT WATER FLOWS  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Hermione glared at Malfoy. He glared back. Deciding that she had better things to do than stare at Malfoy all night. She looked to her right. The   
table a foot away from her held all sorts of Muggle cleaning supplies. There were sponges, rags, buckets, mops, and featherdusters. Apparently,  
they were not allowed to use magic. Hermione sighed inwardly.   
  
'This will take too long,' She looked at Malfoy from the corner of her eye. 'TOO long.'  
  
She walked to the table, grabbed a sponge, a rag, and two buckets. She turned to Malfoy. "Well? I'm not doing this by myself."  
  
Malfoy scowled at her but, he walked to the table.   
  
"Don't use the featherdusters, the dust would just fall back down." Hermione said, bossily.  
  
"I guess you would know, wouldn't you Granger?" He sneered at her. "Spend the summer holidays cleaning for money with Weasley? You must  
be very poor. Otherwise, you would have gotten a haircut." He added, referring to her still bushy hair which was tied into a ponytail.  
  
He didn't know if she was really poor but, he say anything to get that satisfying enraged look on Potter and his friends. 'Too bad Weasel isn't here.'  
Malfoy thought. 'He's the easiest to pick on.'  
  
Hermione's eyes sparked with anger and annoyance. "What's the matter with you?! Does it just makes your day that you've made someone   
miserable? No, I don't think snobby Draco Malfoy can go a day without insulting someone. As a matter of fact, I actually think you might die without  
your daily insults!"  
  
"You can say all you want. You're not going to get me mad." Malfoy told her, calmly.   
  
"You're impossible! I've never met anyone so - You know what? I'm just going to ignore you." With that, she spun quickly on her heels and walked  
to the nearest shelf, her back to him.  
  
Behind her, she heard Malfoy give a triumphant snort. Hermione closed her eyes in anger. She conjured up a spell for soapy water and another   
for clean water. She dipped her sponge angrily into the soapy water and began scrubbing the thick layer of dust of the bottom shelf.  
  
'Stupid, stupid, stupid Malfoy. Why does he have to be so - so- ' Hermione couldn't even think of a word to describe him. She glared in his  
direction. He was, too, scrubbing the bottom shelf.   
  
As if sensing her gaze, he looked up in her direction with that insufferable smirk on his face. Hermione right then and there wanted to strangle him.  
She smiled sarcastically at him, then looked away.  
  
'Spoiled brat.'  
  
Hermione rolled up her sleeves, dipped the sponge into the clean water, squeezed all the dust out, then wiped the now sparkling clean shelf. She   
looked up and around the big library. She sighed. As much as Hermione liked being in the library, she didn't find it pleasing to be actually  
cleaning it.  
  
Well, what could she do? She didn't want to have it down on her permanent record that she had gotten detention but, refused to accept the   
punishment. Having a detention put into her permanent record was bad enough. Why did her bag rip? She had bought it last summer.  
  
He seems different, well in appearance anyway. Starting from Fifth year, he had looked a little more tanner and had grown taller. And to her   
amazement, he was no longer skinny but, fit. Now, in their Sixth year, he had changed his hair to short spikes.   
  
'Well, it was only natural. People grow and change the most in their teen years after all.' Hermione thought. Harry and Ron had grown as well. Ron  
had even joined the Quidditch team as one of the Beaters since Fred and George had left hogwarts. 'Even I have grown.'  
  
Hermione missed the times when she, Harry, and Ron would sit in the common room in front of the fire and just simply talk. And an occasional  
argument with Ron. But, now that both Harry and Ron were in the Quidditch team, they were almot always in practices. And to top it all off, the  
teachers were giving even more work for the students to do.  
  
Hermione shook her thoughts out of her head. She had work to do.  
  
***  
  
After what seemed like years, Madam Pince came out of her office in the far back. Hermione and Malfoy took this as a dismissal. They both   
gathered their things and returned them to the table as Madam Pince walked over to them.  
  
"Same time tomorrow. Now, go back to your common rooms." She said, returned to her office.   
  
Hermione retreived her bag and hurriedly left the library. She had homework to do. Hermione heard soft footsteps behind her. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Are you following me, Malfoy?" Hermione asked without turning around.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, Granger." He drawled lazily.  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong but, I thought your common room was down in the dungeons." She retorted.  
  
"True. But, who said I was going back to my common room?" She could practically hear the smirk in his voice.  
  
"It was quite a coincidence that Snape appeared when your bag ripped and 'blocked the corridors'. He drawled out again.  
  
Hermione spun around to face him. "How - ?" Then it dawned on her. "You did it! You performed the Diffindo charm to make my bag rip!"  
  
Malfoy clapped his hands mockingly. "Give the girl a prize." He moved to lean against the wall, crossing his arms.  
  
She glared at him angrily. It was because of Malfoy that she now had written in her permanent record that says she had gotten a detention. It   
would be his fault if she didn't get a good job when she leaves Hogwarts.   
  
She struggled through her fury to think of something to say back to him. Then she got it.  
  
"I guess my getting detention wasn't really worth it if you got detention, too." Hermione looked at him calmly but, anger was visible in her eyes.  
"You got caught by Professor McGonagall." Any other teacher would have just taken away points but, McGonagall was VERY strict.  
  
Malfoy shrugged. "It WAS worth. And you well know that you deserve it, you filthy little Mudblood."  
  
Hermione's arm swung forward and -- SMACK! She had slapped him across the face.   
  
Malfoy shoved her to the floor. Hard.   
  
"Don't do that again Granger. Or you'll be very sorry. " He threatened through clenched teeth.   
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"You'll do well to remind yourself where your place is, Mudblood. YOU don't look down on ME. I look down on YOU."  
  
He turned to leave. Hermoine grabbed a book lying near her and threw it at Malfoy's back. He stopped for a few seconds, then he turned to look at  
her. His face held expressions of confusion and wonder. After that, he turned back around and left.  
  
"What was that?" Hermione muttered to herself. She got up and discovered that a dull pain on her right elbow and that her rear was hurting   
immensing.  
  
'Stupid Malfoy. Why did he had to go and get muscles?' Hermione thought bitterly to herself. She collected the things that had fallen out of her bag  
including the book that she had threw at Malfoy and stuffed them back into her bag.  
  
Hermione made her way back to the Gryffindor common room. With every step she murmured an 'ow' to herelf because of the pain her rear was  
giving her everytime she walked a step. She gave the Fat Lady the password, and crawled through the portrait hole.  
  
"Hey, Hermione." Harry greeted with a smile.  
  
'How was detention with Malfoy?" Ron asked eagerly.   
  
Hermione grunted in answer and fell into a armchair next to Harry.  
  
He took a closer look. "What's wrong? You look all hot and bothered."  
  
". . . I slapped Malfoy." She answered at last.  
  
"Woohoo! Go, Hermione!" Some nearby Gryffindors cheered.   
  
". . . Then, he shoved me onto the floor."  
  
"No, he didn't!" Ginny gasped from next to Ron.   
  
"And pretty hard, too." Hermione muttered.  
  
Harry put a hand on her shoulders. "You want us to beat him up for you? Or maybe a hex or two?"  
  
Hermione shook her head and smiled. She was grateful for Harry's attempt to make her feel better. But, something was disturbing her . . . the  
look of confusion and wonder on Malfoy's face after she threw that book at him. She didn't know why it was bothering her so much. Hermione  
rubbed her temples.   
  
"I've got to do my homework." She took out parchment, a quill, and books. "Why aren't you doing your homework? The transfiguration essay is due   
in two days!"  
  
"We . . . uh . . . we already finished it?" Ron answered weakly. "We'll get our books!" He added quickly when Hermione gave them the 'look'.  
  
He and Harry jumped up and ran for the boys' dormitory.  
  
Lavender, who had witnessed the whole scene, giggled. "You have them wrapped around your finger!"  
  
Ginny nodded in agreement, looking amused.  
  
hermoine didn't hear them as she already have begun working.  
  
***  
  
Malfoy laid on his bed with his arms under his head. He was alone in the dormitory at last. He had wanted to think. After, he had stepped into the   
Slytherin common room, Pansy had attached herself to him, telling him useless things he didn't even want to know. It took awhile but, he was   
able to escape. Malfoy knew that Pansy wanted to be his girlfriend. How could she not? He was, after all, Draco Malfoy. He smirked.   
  
He didn't even consider the idea. Pansy was such a nuisance. Hanging around him everytime he came into the room. He scowled.  
  
His thoughts turned to the event that happened earlier.  
  
Malfoy couldn't understand it. After, Mudblood Granger threw that book at him, he had the feeling that it had happened countless times before.  
What was even more confusing was that a image flashed ino his mind for a few seconds and then was gone.   
  
Malfoy closed his eyes, trying to remember the full details of the image.  
  
It was of a girl. She was glaring at him mockingly , her eyes twinkling playfully. And he somehow knew that she had thrown a pillow at him. She was  
in her bedroom. The sun streaking into the room, giving him the feeling that it was summer. The girl strangely resembled Granger.  
  
Malfoy sat up suddenly. He now knew what the image was. It wasn't a image at all.  
  
It was a memory.  
  
  
***  
  
Hi, again. i finally uploaded this chapter after -- what? -- a month? I apologize.   
If you find this story interesting, stay tuned cause hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon. Or somewhere around soon.   
As always sorry for any mistakes and spelling errors and if something doesn't make sense. I'll almost never proofread. Hmm. . . maybe I should get  
a beta reader. . .  
Please review. The only thing that inspires me to continue my stories. 


	3. Chapter Three

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. (Which really sucks.)  
  
  
  
SOFT WATER FLOWS  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
The next day, Hermione walked quickly to the Great Hall for breakfast. She had stayed up late to do her homework, went to sleep late, and woke up early   
to finish the rest of her homework. Which was why she was late for breakfast and in an irritable mood. Around a corner, Hermione almost bumped into   
someone. She was about to apologize when she saw that it was just Malfoy.  
  
"Oh, it's you," She said.   
  
Hermione moved right to go around him, he moved left blocking her way. She frowned. She moved left, he moved right. She faked left then, quickly  
moved right. He followed suit but, instead right then left. Hermione threw her hands up.  
  
"Would you stop that?!"   
  
"Stop what?" Malfoy asked innocently.  
  
Hermione gritted her teeth. "Let me pass."  
  
He smirked. "No."  
  
She made a frustrated noise. "I don't have time for this."  
  
"Oh? But, I have all the time in the world." He replied.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and turned around. 'I'll just have to take a different route.' She thought. 'Stupid Malfoy. Always in the way.' She checked her   
watch, she had only ten minutes before breakfast was over. Hermione quickened her pace. She heard footsteps behind her. She threw a look behind her.  
She frowned again.   
  
"If I didn't know any better, I'll think you were following me." Hermione called over her shoulder.  
  
"Well, I got nothing better to do." Malfoy shot back sarcastically. "Your mind is playing tricks on you. I'll have you know that I'm headed for Potions."  
  
"Can't you take another route then?" She said hopefully.  
  
"Why? Is this route yours? I don't see your name anywhere." Malfoy sneered.  
  
Hermione turned around to face him. He had that trademark smirk on his face. She narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"Get lost, Malfoy. Just go away." Hermione replied calmly. She would NOT give him the satisfaction that he had gotten to her.  
  
"How about 'no'?"   
  
"Argh! Why can't you just leave me alone?!" Hermione demanded. Patience was not her virtue today.  
  
"Because I love you too much."   
  
Hermione blinked, confused. She looked at Malfoy, his expression as equally confused. Perhaps even more.  
  
'Where did that come from?' Malfoy thought to himself.  
  
Hermione regained her senses. "What are you playing at, Malfoy?"   
  
"I'm not." He replied vaguely. He was looking at her but, wasn't seeing her. It was like he was seeing something else . . . or thinking really hard about   
something. Hermione didn't want to think about it.   
  
Just then, loud voices sounded from downstairs. Breakfast had ended. Hermione groaned inwardly. She quickly walked to her first class, not protesting  
against Malfoy's footsteps behind her. Sixth year Gryffindors had Potions with the sixth year Slytherins first class on Thursdays.  
  
  
***  
  
Hermione sat in her Ancient Runes class, tapping her foot on the chair leg noiselessy. Normally, she would be hanging on the Professor's every word. But,  
she couldn't concentrate. Her thoughts kept wandering back to the events of yesterday and this morning: the confusion and wonder on his face and what he   
said. She thought that his words this morning were weirder.   
  
'Because I love you too much.'  
  
Yep, he definitely was playing a trick with her. '. . . But, his confusion looked genuine. No doubt about it. Malfoy was one complicated person.' Hermione  
concluded.   
  
She rested her head on the palm of her hand and stared out the window. Slowly, her eyes began to close.   
  
  
-- DREAM SEQUENCE--  
  
  
She walked quickly as possible to Platform 9 3/4 without upsetting her trolley. She had only ten minutes to get to the platform before the Hogwarts Express   
were to leave. She fought her way through the busy crowd. Her owl screeched loudly as she almost tripped and tipped the trolley slightly. She glance at her   
watch and -- CRASH!  
  
She went flying backwards, landing on her behind. Her owl skittered across the floor in its cage, her belongings were all over the place. She looked up   
dazed into startled gray eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry miss. Here let me help - " He helped her get up, righted her trolley, and retreived her screeching owl as she collected her things.   
  
"I didn't see you, I'm sorry." He apologized again, running a hand through his silver-blonde hair. "I was looking for my mother. You see, she has my wand."  
  
She nodded, he seemed to be around her age. "It's alright." She brushed her hair out of her face. "Sixth year?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm in - " He was interrupted by a woman's voice.  
  
"Eli! Where have you been? I was afraid you were going to leave without your wand!" The woman was blonde and tall. As she came nearer, her crystal blue  
eyes travelled to the girl. "Oh, hello."  
  
She gave a nervous grin. "Um, hi." She twirled her hair around her finger nervously.  
  
The woman's eyes darted back and forth between her and Eli then back to her. "Just who might you be?"  
  
"I-I'm Sophia." She held out her hand as an afterthought. The woman shook it.  
  
Eli moved next to his mother. "Ah, mum?"   
  
"Eli, dear. You didn't tell me you have a girlfriend." Her face was split into a huge grin.  
  
"I'm NOT his girlfriend!"  
  
"She's NOT my girlfriend!" They said at the same time.   
  
"Oh." She shrugged sheepishly. "You can't blame a mother for trying. Nice meeting you Sophia. You kids hurry up or the train'll leave without you." She  
handed her son his wand, kissed him on the cheek, waved goodbye, and left.  
  
"Er, sorry about that." He rubbed the back of his neck, embarassed as they quickly made their way to the barrier. "My mother is always telling me to get a   
girlfriend so, please excuse her behavior."  
  
"My parents are always telling to get a boyfriend, too." She smiled at him. "And, oh, the hair twirling thing, I do that when I'm nervous. I don't want you to  
think I'm a ditz or anything . . . not that it matters to me what you think! I mean, what you think matters of course, but not to me! No- uh - that's not what I  
meant!"  
  
"Relax! I get what you're trying to say." He assured her as they stepped through the barrier. "You don't seem like a ditz anyway."  
  
"Well, thanks for the compliment." She answered.   
  
As they walked closer to the train, he pointed to his left. "Well, my friends are over there, See you around, Sophia."  
  
  
-- END OF DREAM SEQUENCE--  
  
  
BRIIING!  
  
Hermione started awake. "Huh?" Everyone were hurriedly packing their books and parchment in the rush to make it to lunch. Hermione followed suit.  
  
At the doorway she bumped shoulders with Malfoy. She had forgotten that she had Ancient Runes with him. She gave him a dirty look and rushed to the   
Great Hall as fast as possible. Her hunger wiping away the dream she had just moments before.  
  
Harry and Ron weren't at the Gryffindor table when she got there.  
  
"Where are Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked Ginny as she took a seat next to her.  
  
"They're at Quidditch practice. Wow, Hermione did you not eat anything for the weeks?" Ginny asked in amazement. She had never seen Hermione eat   
this way before.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "No, I just missed breakfast."   
  
"Slow down or you'll choke!" Ginny warned.   
  
After ten ham and cheese sandwiches, and three glasses of pumpkin juice, Hermione finally decided that she was full. She stacked ten sandwiches in two  
napkins. And got up from her seat.  
  
"Haven't you eaten enough?" Ginny asked, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Their not for me. Their for Harry and Ron. See you later, Ginny." Hermione left the Great Hall and was relieved that Malfoy wasn't lurking around   
anywhere. She carefully made her way to the Quidditch field as not to dropped the sandwiches.  
  
Hermione took a seat on the medium stands, placed the sandwiches next to her, and tried to place Harry and Ron with any of the red blurs. She gave up   
after a few minutes. She stared at the dreary gray sky of Mid-September. The gray sky brought her back to the vivid dream she had in Ancient Runes class.  
  
The guy with gray eyes . . . Eli was it? She never had a dream so clear in her life. She remember the smell of Eli's mother's perfume as she leaned forward  
to shake Sophia's hand. It was some sort of flower. She remember the sound of a scolding mother, children screaming, babies crying. She even remember   
every feeling Sophia had felt. The anxiety and nervousess . . . it was as if they were her own.  
  
That was impossible! No, it was just a dream . . . it probably meant that she was worried about something or anxious. And the whole boyfriend-girlfriend   
thing . . . it meant that she wanted a boyfriend. From what she could interpret for herself after listening to Lavender and Parvati ramble on about dreams  
and how it reveals things about you life and blah, blah, blah.  
  
But, it can't possibly be a dream. It felt too REAL.  
  
. . . It was like a memory.  
  
  
  
***  
  
I chose the name Eli and Sophia simply because I like them. Thanks to the people who have reviewed!  
As always sorry for any mistakes and spelling errors and if something doesn't make sense. I'll almost never proofread.  
Please review!!  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Uh. Sorry, I just had to get that out of my system. 


	4. Farewell!

Sorry, but I decided not to contine this. Thanks for the people who had read and reviewed! 


End file.
